dobre_creepypastyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald House
Jestem pewien że słyszałeś o akcji charytatywnej „Ronald McDonald House”. Zapewniają mieszkania rodzinom chorych dzieci gdy te są w szpitalu. Brzmi całkiem niewinnie. Prawda? Cóż. Ta charytatywność ma drugą stronę. Jest inny typ „Domu Ronalda McDonalda”, ten o którym wie niewielu ludzi. Jest po jednym w większości dużych miast. nie znajdziesz go dzięki poszukiwaniom. Nie ma tam adresu. Nie ma znaku nad drzwiami. Nie ma nawet okien. Nie. Jedyny sposób by się tam znaleźć, to zostać tam zabranym. Oto jak go odnalazłem. - Nigdy nie poznałem moich prawdziwych rodziców. Byłem przygarniany i odrzucany przez rodziny zastępcze tutaj, w Detroit, odkąd byłem mały. Mam teraz 15 lat, i jestem uważany za ZŁE DZIECKO. Zawsze powoduję kłopoty, zawsze zostaję wyrzucany, i ląduje u jakiegoś nie podejrzewającego „dobroczyńcy”, który uważa że może mi pomóc. Zawsze pokazuję im że się mylili. Moja opiekunka społeczna usiadła naprzeciw mnie przy dużym metalowym stole; wyglądała na zakłopotaną. na stole, między nami leżała gruba, brązowa koperta: moje akta. „Cóż, z twoją reputacją nie najlepiej,” powiedziała. „Więc teraz masz już tylko dwie opcje: Szkoła Wojskowa w Leasing, lub Ronald Mcdonald House, który jakimś cudem uznał że nadasz się na przyjęcie.” Nie mam cierpliwości jeśli chodzi o poganiaczy, i wstawanie nad ranem. No i jak kiepsko miałoby być w domu zastępczym nazwanym na cześć clowna od fast-food’ów? Ronald McDonald House. Ustalone. Ciemne chmury wisiały nade mną w dniu w którym wsiadałem na tylne siedzenie w samochodzie mojej kuratorki. Kilka moich bibelotów miałem w plecaku; tylko tyle mogłem wziąć. jednym z tych bibelotów był album ze zdjęciami wszystkich rodzin zastępczych, z którymi przebywałem. Zawsze miło było wspominać niektóre z nich, nawet jeżeli zawsze chrzaniłem sprawę. „Kilkoro moich podopiecznych poszło do Domu McDonalda,” powiedziała Pani kurator z przedniego siedzenia. „Ich sprawy potoczyły się dobrze”, nigdy nie musiałam ich już nigdzie przenosić. W zasadzie,, Dom przejął ich akta, i wszystko inne. Zajechaliśmy na przedmieścia Detroit, obok wszystkich znanych mi krajobrazów. Z jednej z rodzin zastępczych wyrzucono mnie tylko dla tego, że razem z jakimś dzieciakiem z sąsiedztwa poszliśmy do Detroit żeby wślizgnąć się do baru. Dobre czasy. „Jesteśmy na miejscu.” Samochód się zatrzymał. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Zaparkowaliśmy przed wysokim, szarym, pozbawionym okien budynkiem, wciśniętym, jakby na siłę, między dwa inne przemysłowe budynki na wąskiej ulicy miasta. Zauważyłem jakieś adresy na obu tych budynkach, ale nic na tym konkretnym. Nie było nawet tabliczki. „Jest Pani pewna?” Zapytałem w zwątpieniu, otwierając jednocześnie tylne drzwi od auta. Zawiesiłem plecak na swoim ramieniu, zaciskając mocno pasek, i podążyłem za Kuratorką do dużych, metalowych drzwi. Nacisnęła domofon, i przemówiła do kogoś w środku, a drzwi wydały odgłos. Weszliśmy do budynku. W momencie w którym drzwi zamknęły się za nami, dotarła do mnie grobowa cisza panująca w tym miejscu. Było tak cicho, i przytłaczająco, że i od tego można by ogłuchnąć. Za słabo oświetloną ladą, stała szyba, oddzielająca nas od małego pomieszczenia z kimś w środku. Sekretarka. Odwróciła się, wpisując coś na komputerze. Podeszła do okienka. Kuratorka zadzwoniła dzwonkiem na ladzie, a sekretarka momentalnie obróciła się na swoim krześle. Na twarzy miała makijaż clowna. Właściwie to Ronalda McDonalda. Miała nawet krótkie, kręcone, czerwone włosy. Nosiła na sobie typowy biały fartuszek pielęgniarski. To było tak dziwaczne że aż chciałem się zaśmiać, ale nie mogłem. Dreszcz przeszedł przez mój kręgosłup. Coś było nie w porządku. Spoglądałem jak moja kuratorka konwersuje z sekretarką; dokumenty były podawane przez okienko. Kuratorka podała moją teczkę przez szparę pod szybą, podczas gdy „pielęgniarka” podała jej jakieś dokumenty do podpisania. Podczas gdy Pani Kurator podpisywała papiery, pielęgniarka spojrzała na mnie. Jej uśmiech byłby ciepły, i uspokajający… ale widziałem jedynie głód w jej oczach. „Nie mogę tu zostać” wybełkotałem głośno. „Niech mnie pani zawiezie do szkoły wojskowej w Lansing! BŁAGAM.” „O co chodzi słodziaku?” zapytała pielęgniarka, głosem lekko zagłuszanym przez dzieląca nas szybę. „Boisz się clown’ów?” Spojrzałem w jej głodne oczy. Teraz widać w nich było złowrogą iskrę. Moja kuratorka też się roześmiała, oczywiście, i powiedziała, „Już już. Nie histeryzuj! Znienawidziłbyś szkołę wojskową. Oprócz tego, to ci posłuży!” „Tak,” powiedziała pielęgniarka clown, „To ci dobrze zrobi.” Nim mogłem wyrazić sprzeciwu, usłyszałem trzaśnięcie za sobą. Odwróciłem się, i ukazały mi się otwarte drzwi w odległym kącie lobby, na lewo od okienka przy recepcji. Nikogo tam nie było, jedynie światło wydobywało się zza drzwi. Następnie niepokojące cienie. Przeszywający, niosący się śmiech oraz, rosnące cienie wzdłuż ściany za drzwiami. „Oho!” powiedziała Pani Kurator, „nadchodzi komitet powitalny!” Wpatrywałem się przerażony, trzymając się kurczowo mojego plecaka. Moja Kuratorka poklepała mnie w ramię po raz ostatni. „Nie martw się skarbie. Tym razem będzie inaczej. Poczujesz się tu jak w domu, obiecuję!” Odwróciła się do wejścia. Poczułem ciśnienie narastające w moim żołądku. „Nie!” krzyknąłem w akcie desperacji. „Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić!” „Ależ muszę już iść. Nigdy nie przepadałam za clownami!” Powiedziawszy to zostawiła mnie tam. Metalowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, i zostałem sam. Odwróciłem się w stronę otwartego korytarza, przy biurku. Cienie niemalże wkroczyły już do pokoju a przeszywający śmiech niósł się po lobby. Pobiegłem do drzwi frontowych. Waliłem w nie, pchałem i wrzeszczałem. Wołałem o pomoc, wołałem moją kuratorkę, wołałem KTOKOLWIEK BŁAGAM JEZU. Odwróciłem się i znów ujrzałem pielęgniarkę uśmiechającą się do mnie zza szyby. I wtem, weszli śmiejąc się bez przerwy. Cała grupa pielęgniarzy i pielęgniarek z clownowymi twarzami i czerwonymi włosami. I wtedy, w ciemnym świetle lobby, ujrzałem pobłyskiwanie stalowych narzędzi w ich rękach. Na końcu była para clowno-pielęgniarek toczących metalowy stół, ze skórzanymi pasami do przytrzymywania. „Odpierdolcie się ode mnie! wrzasnąłem. Znów uderzyłem w metalowe drzwi. „Wypuśćcie mnie stąd!!” Otoczyli mnie. Pochwycili mnie podczas gdy próbowałem się wyrwać i wołałem o pomoc. Śmiali się podczas gdy ja się wiłem. Rzucili mnie na stół, i przywiązali moje kończyny. Rozejrzałem się przerażony. Nadal byłem otoczony. „WYPUŚĆCIE MNIE!!!” wrzeszczałem, kręcąc się, próbując uwolnić się z powrozów. Toczyli mnie przez otwarte drzwi, wzdłuż jakby nie kończącego się, białego korytarza. Śmiali się, i śmiali, i śmiali. Wymachiwali swoimi lśniącymi skalpelami, igłami i żyletkami tuz przed moją twarzą, by wymusić na mnie wrzask. Tylko bardziej ich to rozbawiało. Ostatnie co sobie przypominam, nim jedno z nich w końcu mnie dźgnęło, to ich dłonie. Ubrane w rękawiczki palce, szturchające wnętrze moich ust, i rozciągające moją buzię, zakłócając moje wrzaski i wymuszając nienaturalny uśmiech na mojej załzawionej, obolałej twarzy. Gorący oddech prosto w moją twarz. I szepczący, zboczony głos powtarzający, „Uwielbiamy patrzeć jak się uśmiechasz!” I w miarę jak maniakalny śmiech zdawał się spaczać, i zwalniać, niczym zepsuta taśma, wszystko nagle stało się ciemne. - Otworzyłem oczy i od razu zostałem oślepiony przez jasne światła nade mną. Zasłaniając oczy przed świetlówkami, obróciłem się na bok, i rozejrzałem się. Cela. Wysokie białe ściany, pokryte plamami, i śladami po drapaniu. Mały odpływ w kącie pokoju: najpewniej moja toaleta. Drzwi bez okna. A na podłodze, przy drzwiach, mój plecak. Usiłowałem się podnieść. Poczułem ból a w momencie w którym ustawiłem się do pionu, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Ciekawe co mi wstrzyknęli. Dotarło do mnie że mam dreszcze. Spojrzałem na siebie. Nie miałem już na sobie własnych ubrań. Miałem założony brudny, podarty fartuch szpitalny, o jaskrawo-żółtym kolorze, i wzorku w twarze Ronalda. Nic pod spodem. Usłyszałem ciche, stłumione odgłosy dochodzące z budynku. Najpewniej wrzaski. Próbowałem stanąć na nogi, ale nie mogłem utrzymać równowagi. Mój wzrok zaczął znowu działać, ale nadal czułem się jakby moje ciało było z gumy. Padłem na kolana, i doczołgałem się do swojego plecaka. Nim tam dotarłem, próbowałem otworzyć drzwi. Zamknięte, jak można się było spodziewać. Padłem na podłogę, obok mojego plecaka, i otworzyłem go. Jedyne co pozostało w środku to album ze zdjęciami. Odebrali mi zeszyty, ołówki, i telefon. Oczywiście. Ze znużeniem otwarłem album. Lecz zamiast zdjęć które tam były…zamiast moich zdjęć z moimi poprzednimi rodzinami zastępczymi, zdjęć na których starałem się wyglądać na szczęśliwego, nawet jeżeli wiedziałem że nie będę tam na długo…zamiast tych zdjęć…wyglądały jak zdjęcia z kryminału. I na każdym z nich rozpoznawałem jedną z moich poprzednich rodzin zastępczych, brutalnie pomordowani i cali we krwi. Moje serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Zacząłem przewracać strony szybciej. Każda strona, nowe zdjęcie, nowa rodzina, nowa masakra. Rozpoznałem ich twarze, i wnętrza ich domów. Mieszkałem z tymi ludźmi. A teraz wszyscy oni byli martwi. Dotarłem do kilku ostatnich stron. Zdjęcie czyjegoś domu nocą. Potem, okno tego domu. Potem jego wnętrze. ciemny korytarz ze światłem dochodzącym z jednego pokoju. Wtem, zdjęcie mojej Kuratorki, myjącej się przed lustrem w łazience. Następnie jej zdjęcie, patrzącej w przerażeniu w obiektyw. Następnie zdjęcie Kuratorki, nagiej, pokrytej krwią, leżącej w wannie w nienaturalnej pozycji. Przeskoczyłem na ostatnia stronę. Na wewnętrznej stronie okładki widniały trzy słowa. NIGDY NIE ISTNIAŁEŚ Poczułem jak wymiociny podchodzą mi do ust. Odrzuciłem album na podłogę, doczołgałem się do otworu w posadzce, i puściłem pawia. Mieli rację. Zabili wszystkich których znałem. To tak jakbym nigdy nie istniał. Usłyszałem w oddali więcej stłumionych wrzasków. Musiałem się stąd wydostać. Wytarłem wymiociny o fartuch, i doczołgałem się z powrotem do mojego plecaka. Mam nadzieje że nie znaleźli mojej tajnej broni. Rozpiąłem przednią kieszeń, i sięgnąłem na samo dno. Przez krótka chwilę drapałem włókno. Jest, pęknięcie na dnie kieszenie. W czeluściach wypchania do plecaka trzymałem szpilki do łamania zamków. Mówiłem, jestem złym dzieciakiem. Przyparłem do drzwi i wsłuchałem się. Słyszałem zbliżające się kroki. Lecz jak tylko przybyły, odeszły w innym kierunku. Wiedziałem że trzeba działać szybko. Jedną ręką pochwyciłem klamkę, a drugą zacząłem dłubać w zamku. Otwarcie zamka okazało się zaskakująco proste. Trzymając jeszcze klamkę, powoli stanąłem na nogach. Teraz już mogłem utrzymać równowagę. Bardzo powoli uchyliłem drzwi. Tuż za nimi mignął clowno-pielęgniarz. Serce o mało co mi nie stanęło. Lecz jego kroki nie zwolniły, ani nie zmieniły się, i wkrótce ucichły; nie zauważył mnie. Wyciągnąłem głowę przez drzwi. Z obu stron korytarz, wyglądający na niekończący się. Odległe wrzaski wydały się teraz głośniejsze, dochodziły ze wszystkich stron na raz. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, wyszedłem na korytarz i zamknąłem drzwi za sobą. Postanowiłem pójść w prawo. Mijając drzwi, identyczne jak te za którymi mnie trzymano, usłyszałem wrzaski i łkanie dochodzące zza każdych z nich. Zatrzymałem się na moment za jednymi z nich. Zza nich dawało się słyszeć płacz dziecka. Potrząsnąłem klamką by zobaczyć czy można je uwolnić. Zamknięte. Ruszyłem dalej. oglądając się za siebie co kilka sekund aby upewnić się że żadna pielęgniarka mnie nie zauważy. Wtedy przeszedłem przez podwójne drzwi. Zatrzymałem się na moment. Na całej szerokości drzwi rozciągał się napis POKÓJ ZABAW napisany długimi, cienkimi literami. Usłyszałem więcej krzyków, dochodzących z wewnątrz, wrzaski wielu ludzi. I śmiech. Ten szalony, przeszywający śmiech clowno-pielęgniarzy. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Nie chciałem wiedzieć jakie przerażające, chore tortury praktykowano w tym pokoju. Wiedziałem też że muszę iść na przód. Zobaczyłem przed sobą drzwi ze znakiem schodów. Podbiegłem bliżej. W momencie w którym otwarłem drzwi, odwróciłem się na chwilę i ujrzałem dwóch clowno-pielęgniarzy wychodzących z Pokoju Zabaw. Ich białe fartuchy były całe pokryte krwią. Szybko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, w nadziei że żaden mnie nie widział. Schody były lekko oświetlone, ściany z cementu, zardzewiałe poręcze. Obejrzałem się, i zerknąłem na drzwi które właśnie zamknąłem. Na drzwiach widniała czerwona liczba 5, więc zakładam że byłem na piątym piętrze. Postanowiłem zejść na parter. Każdy krok wydawał głośnie echo w miarę jak schodziłem po schodach. Nie słyszałem już wrzasków: tylko niski, stłumiony odgłos przypominający nucenie, może rury za ścianami. Przyjemna odmiana. Nareszcie dotarłem do drzwi numer 1. Schody zdawały się prowadzić jeszcze kilka pięter w dół, lecz ja zatrzymałem się na swoim miejscu, i zerknąłem przez szparę w drzwiach. Więcej białych korytarzy. Nigdzie żadnych Clownów. Na razie nieźle. Otwarłem drzwi, i wyszedłem na korytarz. Na tym piętrze nie dało się słyszeć wrzasków. Jedynie bzyczenie świetlówek pod sufitem. Dotarłem na koniec korytarza, tam kolejny zestaw podwójnych drzwi. Duży czerwony krzyż (taki jaki widzi się na drzwiach do budki ratownika, albo na apteczce) widniał na drzwiach. Przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi. Słyszałem jedynie rytmiczny, powolny puls. Jakby pracowała tam jakaś maszyna. Oraz, ledwo słyszalny odgłos piszczenia…jak na sali szpitalnej. Wiedziałem że nie powinienem otwierać drzwi. Wiedziałem że to nie było wyjście, wiedziałem że trzeba szukać dalej. Ale musiałem zobaczyć. Pociągnąłem klamkę. Nie było zamknięte. Zajrzałem do środka. Moim oczom ukazał przepastny biały pokój. Bzyczące, i migoczące świetlówki pod sufitem. Wszędzie naokoło wisiały kable. A…pod sufitem…wisiały w rzędach… Dzieci. Dzieci w togach szpitalnych takich jak moja, przymocowane do białych drewnianych krzyży umocowanych pod sufitem. Dosłownie ukrzyżowane. Było cicho. Ich głowy zwisało do przodu. Ich oczy albo zamknięte, albo wpatrzone w nicość. Niektóre zdawały się trochę drgać, lecz pozostałe były nieruchome. Ich krzyże dyndały w przód, i w tył. A zwisające kable… To nie były kable. To były dożylne przewody przymocowane do nadgarstków dzieci. Przewody wysysające ich krew. O mało nie zwymiotowałem tam na miejscu. W samym centrum pokoju, między rzędami wiszących dzieci, dało się dostrzec skąd pochodził pulsujący odgłos. Olbrzymi stalowy cylinder, wydawał się zbierać krew ze wszystkich przewodów, które dyndały z dziecięcych nadgarstków. Otwarłem moje usta by…by wrzasnąć? By ryknąć gniewnie? Jedyne co mogłem powiedzieć to „Co do chuja?” Wtedy dało się słyszeć alarm. Głośny, przeszywający, niczym syrena policyjna z piekła. Chyba zauważyli że zniknąłem. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi i na wszelki wypadek rozejrzałem się po korytarzu, by zobaczyć czy ktoś nadchodził. Żadnych znaków. Pobiegłem w stronę schodów. W momencie w którym wstąpiłem na schody, usłyszałem głośny śmiech z góry. Echo odbijało się po schodach. Clowni nadchodzili. Zbiegłem po schodach najszybciej jak się dało. Chyba zbiegłem nawet trzy piętra niżej nim dotarłem do piwnicy. Biegłem teraz przez ciemny, przypominający ścieki korytarz, z małymi żarówkami nade mną co jakieś 10 jardów. Zapach zgnilizny i trupa stawał się coraz ostrzejszy w miarę jak biegłem. Śmiech ciągnął się za mną. Obejrzałem się na ułamek sekundy i ujrzałem grupę biegnącą za mną. Wpadali do światła, i znów stawali się sylwetkami, ich uśmiechnięte twarze i lśniące noże i igły podniosły moją adrenalinę do maksimum. Przebiegłem obok wnęk wypchanych gnijącymi zwłokami. Nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym niż ucieczce. Skręciłem za rogiem, i znalazłem się naprzeciw metalowych szczebli drabiny przymocowanej do ściany. Wspiąłem się szybko aż uderzyłem głową o sufit. Pode mną, cienie i śmiech coraz bliżej. Zwolnili kroku. Byli coraz bliżej, i mieli tego świadomość. Popchnąłem sufit nade mną, parłem w górę, wrzeszcząc, i stękając. Clowni tuż pode mną, śmiali się i wymachiwali ostrzami. Coś zraniło mnie w nogę. Wrzasnąłem i pchnąłem jeszcze jeden raz. Sufit okazał się być studzienką kanalizacyjną wciśniętą bezpośrednio w asfalt. Okrągła pokrywa. Wydrapałem się na zewnątrz, i w pośpiechu wcisnąłem klapę z powrotem na jej miejsce, odcinając się na chwilę od śmiechu i pielęgniarek. Leżałem tak na pokrywie ściekowej przez minutę, próbując złapać oddech. Deszcz skropił moją skórę. Zachmurzone niebo nade mną było mile widzianym obrazem. Rozejrzałem się. Porzucone budynki, potłuczone szkło. Żadnych świateł. Żadnych aut. Żadnych oznak życia. Gdzieś w dali syrena policyjna. Wtem, cisza. Stanąłem na nogach. Poczułem ból w nodze. Kostka tam gdzie zostałem cięty przez pielęgniarkę. Dranie. Kuśtykając, zacząłem chodzić. „Halo?” zawołałem. Jedyną odpowiedzią był grzmot w oddali. „Błagam NIECH KTOŚ MI POMOŻE!!!” Moja stopa trafiła na coś miękkiego. Spojrzałem w dół. Gazeta. Zerwałem ją z mokrego asfaltu. Większość tuszu się rozmazała, lecz dało się rozczytać datę: Czerwiec, 13, 1992. Upuściłem ją, chłodna drętwota wypełniła mnie od środka. Szedłem naprzód. „CZY KTOŚ MNIE SŁYSZY?!” wołałem. „BŁAGAM!!! Ktokolwiek…..proszę….” Moje słowa w jednej chwili przeobraziły się w stłumiony płacz. Na chwilę się zatrzymałem. Deszcz przesiąkł przez moją cienką szpitalną togę. Wiatr przyprawiał mnie o gęsią skórkę. Wtem, ujrzałem światło w oddali. Duże, żółte „M” na niebie. McDonalds. Oczywiście. Ruszyłem w jego stronę. Kiedy przybyłem do restauracji, ujrzałem że prócz M, reszta budynku była kompletnie ciemna. Ostrożnie przeszedłem w stronę potłuczonego okna, i zajrzałem do środka. Ciemność. Odwróciłem się, i zbadałem plac zabaw na zewnątrz. Trzy-metrowe wysokie budowle z kolorowych rur do zjeżdżania, dla dzieci. Na jednej z ławek siedziała znajoma postać. Statua Ronalda McDonalda. No wiesz, jedna z tych że możesz sobie usiąść obok niego, i to wygląda jakby obejmował cię ramieniem… Chyba każdy dzieciak w Stanach widział taką. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zapadła noc. Drzwi były otwarte. Wszedłem do środka. Cisza. Ciemność. Zauważyłem że dekoracje nie były jak we współczesnym McDonaldzie. To były nadal te same z lat 80-ych. Białe plastikowe budki, z żółtymi akcentami. Wiatr zdawał się szeptać coś przez potłuczone okno. Zauważyłem coś na ladzie. Czarny prostokąt. Zbliżyłem się. To laptop. Prawie nowiutki laptop. Wydałem z siebie śmiech satysfakcji. Już wiedziałem co trzeba zrobić. Więc wziąłem laptopa na zewnątrz i usiadłem obok statuy Ronalda. Otwarłem laptopa i zacząłem pisać te historie. Deszcz pada na klawisze, ale mam to gdzieś. Nie zostało mi już nic innego jak czekać. Ponieważ zauważyłem już kątem oka….Ronald próbuje zajrzeć mi przez ramię. Teraz się śmieje. Mogę jedynie się do niego przyłączyć.right Kategoria:Opowiadania